


Prodere

by Dialuci



Series: Lanternes of Light [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Baby Satan, How does he acquire this baby you ask?, I'm not going to go into it so you can make your own assumptions, Lucifer reflects on his newly acquired rage demon baby, Possibly Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dialuci/pseuds/Dialuci
Summary: ProdereVerbConjugation: 3rd conjugationvoice: transitiveDefinitions:1.to bring forth, to produce, to give birth to2.to create3.to nominate4.to project, thrust forwardThe baby doesn't cry, hasn't cried this entire time, which Lucifer would find more concerning if the baby were a proper angel. As it stands, Lucifer does not know much about demon children, and knows even less how he had managed to create such a child in the first place.
Relationships: Lucifer & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Lanternes of Light [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612912
Comments: 15
Kudos: 194





	Prodere

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I'm back again with a teeny tiny snippet that I might expand at a later date with more chapters, re: Satan's undoubtedly weird childhood.
> 
> As with my previous fic [Incidere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390750), I play pretty fast and loose with the timeline & the particulars of the canon story line. This is an AU, after all.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and as always, enjoy. :)

A bead of sweat rolls cold and distracting down the curve of Lucifer's cheek. He takes a heaving, shuddering breath, and readjusts the bundle of blankets in his arms so as to more clearly see what lies swaddled within them.

A tiny, pinched pink face glares back up at him, blue-green eyes squinted in what Lucifer recognizes from his own expression as disgust.

How exactly a newborn baby is able to glare so soon after being born is a mystery that Lucifer chalks up the veritable miracle of his birth. Although, perhaps his parentage has more to do with it than anything else.

The baby doesn't cry, hasn't cried this entire time, which Lucifer would find more concerning if the baby were a proper angel. As it stands, Lucifer does not know much about demon children, and knows even less how he had managed to create such a child in the first place.

He tilts his head and feels his damp bangs drag against his forehead. He grimaces at the unsightly mess he must be, but can at least take comfort in the fact that he's alone with his shame.

Well. Almost.

The baby attempts to move in his swaddling, a look of pure vexation crossing his perfect, miniature features while he struggles impotently. Lucifer feels a wave of fondness rush over him, and takes pity on him, loosening the tight wrap of blankets until the baby can free one arm. The baby uses his newfound forelimb freedom to wave his clenched fist in the air with a surprising amount of vigor.

Lucifer smothers a snort. It certainly hadn’t been his intent to create another living being when he sought to purge himself of his inappropriate rage, so imagine his surprise when he ended up with an infant--and a demonic one, at that.

Regardless he is Lucifer’s, and despite it all, he can't help but find him endearing. Even if his son is… unconventional at best, and will most likely have to be kept some kind of family secret amongst Lucifer and his siblings… it is impossible for him not to love him.

After all, what parent could deny their progeny that? It’s the barest of what he can offer his son--and Lucifer fears that it might be the most of what he can give him. There is a heavy dread biding its time in his peripherals, waiting for the barest moment of vulnerability on Lucifer’s part in order to strike.

Lucifer will consider the ramifications of his actions later. He will take the time to decide on the best course of action left to him in his position, and will do whatever necessary to ensure his child the best life that Lucifer can afford him.

But for now, Lucifer is tired. All he wants in this moment is to rest in the tiny home he’s made for himself in the human realm with his new son, so that he might face what the future holds for them both with a clear, level head.

An exhausted smile graces Lucifer's lips as he leans forward, unfurling his wings and curling them around him and the babe, cocooning them, safeguarding them both against a world that could not--would not, would never--understand.

"Oh little one," Lucifer sighs, bends his tired head to meet his brow with his infant son's. "Just what am I going to do with you?"

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [Canonlucidia](https://canonlucidia.tumblr.com/)


End file.
